


Lovebug

by skatetogether13



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot, happy birthday winnie, pure fluff, so sweet it might give you a toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatetogether13/pseuds/skatetogether13
Summary: A moment one summer, some years from now. Tooth-rotting fluff.





	Lovebug

It’s too early to be awake but baby Sofia was being fussy. Lately, she was only happy when curled in her parent's arms or listening to music. But it was summer and although it was quarter after six, the sky was bright making it nearly impossible to get her to settle down. 

“T I have an idea,” he said after they had spent some time trying to calm her down.  
“What?” She said, folding into his arms.  
“Trust me?”  
“Always”  
“Just put on a cozy sweater and bring her outside in 10,” he said with a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

She grabbed an old skate shop sweater and her baby wrap and with a well-practiced swoop, she carefully nestled Sofia in. After a tender kiss on the tip of her nose, they made their way outside. 

She walked out of the cottage back door to an empty yard. No Scott. Sighing, she made her way down the wooden stairs to the beach. 

She got to the bottom of the stairs to find Scott sitting on their old outdoor love seat around a crackling fire.  
“How?”  
He shrugged. “Come here,” he said, patting the seat beside him.  
“Gladly” she responded and she nestled herself and Sofia in as close as possible.  
“Not that close”  
“Oh?”  
He reached to the sand beside him, handing Tessa a thermos of hot cocoa and then wordlessly, grabbing his guitar. He had been taking lessons for a bit, couldn’t play much but he did know one song. 

_Called her for the first time yesterday_  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say 

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again 

Tessa looked at him with adoration as Sofia started to calm down. Her eyes were as big and as (if possible, more) in love as in Pyeongchang. 

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find 

He paused to reach out and stroke her chin, quickly pulling her into a kiss before continuing to strum;

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again 

He rested the guitar on the side of the bench and pulled Tessa and Sofia into a tender side hug. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said looking out onto the lake, now glimmering in the early morning sun.  
“Yes you are”  
She laughed. Her big, full heart, round laugh. The one that was reserved for only him.  
He tucks her loose baby hairs behind her ear, pausing to caress her neck and draw her closer for a kiss.  
“K-issie!” Sofia giggles and they happily oblige. 

When Kate walks down an hour later she hears the crackle of the last few embers and sees her daughter fast asleep tucked in the nook of Scott’s arm, head drooped onto his neck. As she walks around to the front she sees Sofia cradled in her wrap, her precious little thumb curled in her mouth, she rests blissfully. As she carefully moves around the fire pit to her seat for her morning cup of tea she catches a glint to Tessa’s wedding ring which is partially hidden under their intertwining hands. She snaps a photo for a future family card.


End file.
